Deception
by RdRidingHood
Summary: what happens when the world you thought you knew is turned upside down? Find out TROYPAY check it out
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing HSM does not belong to me it belongs to Disney and everything associated with it.

**AN:T**his is my new story please review so i know if i should post the first chap this is a Troypay yes it will always prevail. If you want Troyella watch the movie. Lol any who this is the trailer enjoy and tell me what you think.

**Just When You Think Your Life Is Perfect.**

Shows Troy and Sharpay laughing and wrestling on his bed

"Ahh Troy stop I cant breathe"

"tell me you love me"

Out of breath Sharpay says : "I love you Troy Bolton"

He looks in her eyes " I love you Sharpay Evans"

**It Can change In a Heartbeat**

Shows Troy and Sharpay yelling at each other

"SHARPAY TELL ME THE TRUTH"

She looks at him with hate in her eyes

"I DID NOTHING HAPPEND"

**The Secrets That Make You Sick**

Troy wakes up disoriented in a trashed hotel

Room shirtless and barefoot.

**Comes From The One You Trusted Most**

Shows Chad and Sharpay laughing sitting together in a restaurant

Being video taped.

**COMING TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU **

**AN:**Ok so not the best I know I will post the first chapter which I'm currently writing I will have the next to chapters written by tonight so please review and I will post the first chappy.

Um not sure if I fixed all that was wrong with it I tried. Hope you enjoy and ill do my best to make sure the first chapter has no mistakes.


	2. Remember,Remember

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything don't claim to i just thought of the plot so please don't sue me it belongs to the mouse aka Disney so there suck on that.

**AN:** this is the first chapter i worked really hard in you like it i will post chapter two in a couple of days please tell me what you think. I can take criticism but will not stand for flames. Thank you please review and oh yeah **PLEASE REVIEW**

Troy wakes up to the sound of a door slowly creaking open. Not sure where he is he becomes more a wake he jolts out of bed to close the door as quickly as possible afraid of what might be on the other side. after locking the door he turns around to take in his surroundings he cant seem to place where he is. He looks down and notice's he is barefoot and shirtless. Why is he shirtless and barefoot how did he get here. Thoughts continued to run through his head a mile a minute. Why cant he remember anything what is he doing here.

Taking a deep breath to calm down he continues to look around he notices the room is completely trashed glass carpets the floor nothing in the room was untouched, every picture was barley hanging of the walls the mirror was smashed completely tables were turned over everything was destroyed. As he carefully made his way around the room he finds a video camera carefully picking it up as if afraid it may break he makes his way to the bed and turns it on watching the tape.

As the first tape begins to play. Is shows a girl getting in to her car and driving of. He begins to remember. he was supposed to meet her last night. As the tape ends troy continues to put more tapes in and the videos contain close to the same thing from out side her bedroom window she is watched getting dressed. He cant think why he would or why he did video tape this. As the tapes progressed he saw her at a restaurant with his best friend eating lunch laughing he remembers more. The fight.

As he gets more comfortable with a shaky hand he places the last tape in and presses play.

It looks as though its being filmed from the closet of the hotel room. Just then the doors opens (this is still the video) revealing her she places her stuff down as she talks to someone out of frame. After a few agonizing moments the closet door bursts open frighting her as she is thrown to the ground she places her hands above her head as if to shield herself as the tapes ends going snowy.

Troy is shocked he cant move how did this happen how can he not remember...

AN: thats it tell me what you think please if your confused good your supposed to be also. It will get better and everything will make sense in the end or soon lol yeah like always **PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. 3 Weeks earlier

**Disclaimer:**In first chap but just in case i own nothing

**AN:**hey guys and gals wow I really didn't expect the response I'm getting to this thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing I appreciate it soooooo much um sorry i haven't updated in a few days I'm having trouble getting it started i know what i want to happen but cant get out on paper but I'm doing my best this isn't that great but it gives you a little on whats happening kind of like always please review I'm working on chapter three tonight so hopefully ill have that up soon.

**3 weeks earlier**

The sun lite peered through Sharpy's window waking her up.

It was the first day of summer and Troy's parents agreed to let her stay there for a few weeks since everyone in her family would be gone. She didn't mind though she couldn't stand be to be away from him for more than a second.

Her dad had to go away on a business trip and Ryan was going to theater camp so her mom thought it would be a great opportunity to get away for a few days.

As she got out of bed to get dressed her brother came bursting through the door.

"SHARPAY GET UP WERE LEAVING SOON" he stops when her realizes shes already awake

he stares at her blankly "oh ok" with that he walks out 'what a dork' she thinks she stretches and walks over to the window in only her tank and undies, as she looks outside she sees a strange car parked across the street 'odd' she thinks closing the blinds she decides to get dressed after 45 minuets she settles on a ripped denim skirt and a pink low cut tank top,with her hair in pig tails. Hardly able to contain her excitement she brings her pink Louis Vatan bag down stairs to be put in the car. Her mom was going to drop her and Ryan off since her dad had already left early that morning.

She heard talking coming from the kitchen so she decided to go see what was going on. She saw her brother and mom arguing about something. "Ryan you don't need to talk to her every second you'll survive a couple weeks" Sharpay stifles a giggle "MOM I know geash" Sharpay spoke up taking a bit from the apple she grabbed of the counter. "whats going on"

Ryan glared at her "non of your business"

she pretended to be offended "wow someones cranky"

"well they wouldn't be if they weren't up till 3 am talking to a certain someone" her mom says

Sharpay began to laugh hysterically almost choking on her apple.

She knew who he was talking to it was Gabriella she was a way for half the summer with her family. And Ryan talked to her every second of every day and she thought her and Troy were bad Ryan just glared at her. She simply rolled her eyes and walked off

As the mom and Ryan continued to argue Sharpay finished getting ready putting her stuff in the car.

**At troys house **

Troy is awaken by his mother banging on his door "TROY GET UP SHARPAY'S GOING TO BE HERE SOON" Troy groans looking that the clock "ugh" it was only eight and he was looking foreword to sleeping. He would do that later now was time to spend every waking moment with Sharpay. As he gets dressed in his wildcats t-shirt and board shorts he still cant believe his parents actually agreed to let her stay. After making his bed and doing his morning routine, he runs down stairs telling his mom he was going for a jog before Sharpay comes, really he was going to go by her house and see if she was up yet.

After troy came home from his jog he took a quick shower since she hadn't left yet he had plenty of time to get ready.

As Sharpay pulled into the Bolton's driveway she hardly waited for the car to stop. "Sharpay calm down" her mom yelled stopping the car

just as she was hopping out of the car she noticed Jack Troy's dad pulling into the driveway

"oh hi Coach"

Jack looks at Sharpay "oh hi Sharpay uh you need help with your bag" he said

Sharpay looked at it oddly "no its fine"

With that she said her goodbyes to her mom and brother and fallowed Jack into the house.

As they walked in Troy was no were to be seen she assumed he was up in his room.

After saying her hello's to Troy's mom she headed upstairs to Troy's bedroom

**AN:**like I said i know its nothing compared to chapter one I'm trying really hard if you have suggestions I'm always open i hope you'll hang around for chapter 3. thanx again and sorry for the crappy chap i just need it out of my head


	4. Surprise,Surprise

**Disclaimer:** as usual I Own nothing

**AN:**ok so here it is sorry its been a few days I've been having a bad episode of depression and its hard to find the will lot get out of bed but i hope this isn't to bad and please review and thank you Clotisy i hope this is funny enough you inspired it lol .so read enjoy review

Sharpay made her way slowly up the stairs. Troy's mom said she could just go up he should be awake. Little did she know what was lying on the other side of the door.

Troy had just gotten out of the shower and was standing in his room clad in nothing but his birthday suit. Drying off he didn't here the door opening behind him.

As Sharpay opened the door she was expecting to see him laying on his bed she did NOT expect the sight that greeted her as she stood in the doorway standing in front of her was a very naked Troy Bolton turning her head slightly gazing at his perfectly sculpted but. Biting her lip she really didn't know how to react 'should she close the door go back downstairs or she could No stop it Sharpay'

silently cursing herself she mad her presence known

Troy turned around slowly seeing it was Sharpay his eyes went wide and and he grabbed his towel attempting to rap it around himself before she saw to much.

Sharpay eyes went wide 'wow' was all she could think.

"I'm soooo sorry your mom said you'd be awake well you are but i thought I'm sorry"she said

Shakily not sure how to handle this Troy found his voice to speak " umm no its ok uh how much did you see" he asked his face red as a lobster

She blushed and lied " nothing well not much don't worry ill just wait for you down stairs"

she turned around and walked out before he had a chance to respond

troy just flopped down on his bed "how the hell can I look at her now"

'great way to start off you summer shar' " I'm so stupid" she cursed her self

Not looking where she's going she accidentally bumps into Mr. Bolton.

"oh sorry coach"she looks up at him

"its no problem shar and please call me jack" he said smiling

"ok" she she gave him a weird look as he was walking away 'hmmm shar? what the hell he's been acting so weird'. Thinking no more on it she headed into the kitchen

Troy's mother Lisa was cooking breakfast

taking a seat on a bar stool at the island "so what ya cookin Mrs. Bolton"

She turns around from the stove and looks at her with a raised eyebrow "Sharpay hunnie how many times do I have to tell you its Lisa and in making pancakes do you want some"

she smiles " yes thank you Lisa" they both giggle as Troy enters the kitchen and Sharpay immediately drops her head in embarrassment and troy looks away.

Lisa noticing this looks at them "what happed"

they both shoot there heads at her "nothing" they said in unison

"ok well breakfast is ready"

the rest of the morning Troy and Sharpay kept there distance.

Later that morning she was watching the wildcats play basket ball in the backyard. Skins verse's shirts and Troy of course was on skins she truly thought he was trying to drive her crazy

so as she lay there in the sun trying not to picture Troy naked. She was trying to think of all the fun she was going to have in the next few weeks.

**AN:** ok thats chapter 3 don't worry this all well some of it has a purpose I'm not going away from the plot its just hard getting going promise please don't give up on me. K and please review it makes me happy


	5. Pang of jelousy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**AN:please don't hate me and i know the story is a little slow moving but its hard to get on the computer and to get it out of my head well i hope you like and please try and review so i know what you think 3**

It has been a few days since the naked Incident. Troy and Sharpay were sitting in his room watching watching a movie something Sharpay was uninterested in, but Troy on the other hand was completely engulfed in it.

She just laid there staring at his beautiful blue eyes. Over the past few days Sharpay had come to realize how much she really loved him, every time he looked into her eyes she became week in the knees, with butterflies in her stomach.

As she sat there thinking about how amazing he really was she absentmindedly placed a hand in his hair and played with it.

Troy stopped watching the movie and gave her a strange look seeing she was completely spaced he spoke to snap her out of it. " uh Shar can i help you" he said laughing

she quickly removed her hand "what i cant show my affection" she said raising a brow

"I didn't say that you were just staring at me its a little weird"

"oh sorry" she said blushing

He just smiled at her and placed a light kiss on her delicate lips

Sharpay closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, she rolled her tongue along his bottom lip indicating she wanted to kiss him deeper. Troy allowed her by opening his mouth and letting her warm wet tongue play with his. He gently rolled her on her back laying gently on top of her so as not to crush her and broke for air. " Pay maybe we shouldn't i mean my moms down stairs she could walk in any min..." he was interrupted by Sharpy's finger against his lips " Shhh just kiss me" he closed his eyes bringing his head down and once again kissing her deeply.

Sharpay moaned slightly as he kissed her, her hands were in his hair playing with it as Troys hands were at her waist rubbing circles on her hips, Troy was about to place his hand under her shirt when he was interrupted but his cell phone ringing. Groaning Troy reluctantly pulled away from Sharpay to get his phone.

Sharpay sat up fixing her hair and top

**Bold**:Chad _Italics_:troy

Troy took a deep steady breath before picking up. " _talk to me_"

"**dude whats up i thought we were going to shoot some hoops"**

"_yeah later i was kind of busy" _he said annoyed

"**well your not now come on I'm at the park with some of the guys"**

"_Ugh fine ill be there soon"_

" **K bye"**

After hanging up with Chad he looked at Sharpay "sorry i forgot i was going to shoot hoops with Chad"

she shrugged " its ok lets go"

when they got to the park the guys were goofing off and wrestling around .

Sharpay took her usual seat on the side lines and watched 'yeah she was lucky she thought'

but for some reason even though it was completely WRONG she couldn't stop staring at Chad

boy did he look good in those wildcat shorts. This did not go unnoticed by Troy he felt a small pang of jealousy but brushed it off and continued to play.

As the guys were taking a water break Sharpay ran up to Chad to talk to him.

"hey Chad can i talk to you for a sec"

looking at her strangely he nodded and followed her ignoring Troys glaring look

Troy just stood there furious not being able to hear there conversation. After a minute or two they came back as Sharpay placed a kiss on troys cheek not noticing his angry look

"what was that bout"he said in a low voice

she was a little taken back "what do you mean nothing I just wanted to ask him something" she said with an innocent smile

he just looked at her and again brushed it off as nothing.

After the game the rest of the night was pretty quiet Troy didn't say a word to Sharpay he just kept his distance. Not able to get out of his head what happened earlier ' stop it troy it was nothing you love Sharpay and she loves you' he decided to think not more of it and go to bed .

**AN:**ok theres chapter 4 please tell me what you think and don't give up on me lol 3


	6. Hurt

**Disclaimer: Still nothing **

**AN:next chapter hope you like it **

**sorry I haven't updated I have had writers block bluhh but I broke it and the coolest thing for English class i get to write fan fiction so i will be hopefully making more story's and updating this one more often enjoy**

It was the next morning and Troy still couldn't get out of his head what had happened the night before 'nothing happened i make something out of nothing it was harmless flirting right gah' frustrated Troy hopped in the shower. As he stepped in the hot cascading beads of water help relax and sooth him. After washing up he got out and got dressed heading downstairs to apologize to Sharpay for acting like a jerk.

When he got down stairs he realized she was no where to be found he checked every where and still nothing. "MOM" he yelled from the living room "TROY DONT HALLER FROM THE OTHER ROOM COME IN THE KITCHEN" (i hate when parents do that it drives me crazy lol) sighing troy walked back into the kitchen where his mom was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee "wheres Sharpay"he asked his mom looked from her paper "she went for a jog she should be back soon" she replied looking back at her paper "oh ok well wheres dad i was going to practice hoops" no looking up she responded "he said he had stuff to do at school he'll be home later" Troy looked at her oddly "ok"

turning and leaving he stopped into the living room plopping down on the couch. Turning on the T.V. "ugh nothing on" he pulled out his cell to call Chad to see if he wanted to play some hoops but it went straight to voice mail "hey this is Chad you know what to do" 'odd troy thought he always has it on ' he hung up not leaving a voice mail.

Just then Sharpay came through the door. She saw Troy and smiled at him warmly walking into the living room "hey babe" she said sitting down next to him

he gave her a weary smile "hi" he simply replied she looked at him "everything ok" she asked concerned "where were you" in a slightly deeper voice

"i was out for a jog like i always do before you get up" she responded with a shaky voice not sure where the third degree is coming from she looked down Troy said nothing more and left

'damn whats with him'

after taking a shower Sharpay marched her way into Troy's room without knocking but he was fully clothed this time . She stood there in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips

"ok what the Hell is your problem" she said with angry eyes

Troy just looked up at her and tried to stay angry but she just looked so damn cute

but quickly composed him self and looked at her with raised eyebrows "what the hell is wrong with me what about you" she was taken back by this "you practically threw yourself at Chad the other night and taking random jogs all the sudden and i cant reach ou because your phones off" by this point Troys voice was raised and he was yelling at her . Sharpay just stood there to shocked to say anything

He felt bad for yelling at her but he couldn't help it he was angry and wanted a damn explanation.

After a minute of trying to hold back tears and just staring at each other she found her voice to speak it was soft and barely audible "look i was just talking to him nothings going on i cant believe you don't trust me" she looked at him with pleading eyes and when he said nothing just looked back at her with a blank stare she continued this time her voice stronger and a little louder " I haven't lied to you i have been going on a jog every morning Ive been meeting up with Chad" just then Troy took a sharp breath as if he was a bout to yell but Sharpay put a hand up pleading for him to let her finish. " we met at the diner a fer times only to talk about your birthday coming up thats it we were going to have a surprise but its not now that you know" tears began to fall down her face leaving a black streak of mascara in the proses

Troy felt terrible he didn't mean to make her feel bad he felt so stupid for thinking that she would cheat on him with his best friend and everything she was doing was for him. He went to take a step towards her with his hand reached out to touch her but she recoiled as if disgusted and repulsed.

"don't i really cant believe you right now i love you so much and you actually think i could do something like that" before troy could say anything she bolted from his room and down the hall to her spare room.

Troy just stood there dumbfounded ' shit what have i done' he plopped down on his bed thinking about how he may to make it better

Sharpay had eventually fallen in to a sweet slumber while troy sat in his room for the rest of the night neither coming down for dinner it was quite his parents had gone to a movie so that left Troy and Sharpay alone . Getting fed up troy headed to the guest room to talk to Sharpay the door was slightly ajar he made his way in "pay" he said quietly when she didn't respond he assumed she was sleeping he made his way to her bed she looked so peaceful she had dried tear stains on her cheeks in almost broke troys heart knowing he was the cause of them he gently laid on the bed next to her so as not to disturb her and wrapped his arm around her taking in her sent of pomegranate and grapefruit (thats my body wash ugh it smells amazing) closing his eyes he fell asleep himself.

Later his parents came home to find them still lying in bed together not wanting to disturb them they just looked to precious Troy's mom thought but Troy's dad on the other hand thought he should wake them up and make them sleep in there respectful beds. But was convinced by his wife to do otherwise.

The next morning Sharpay woke up with a pair of strong arms wrapped protectively around her she looked over her shoulder to see it was Troy.

Rolling over to face him she had awoken him with her movement. He looked sleepily in her eyes " hey"was all he could muster and he stretched

she smiled "morning"

"look about last night pay I'm so..." she placed a finger over his lips "

"don't worry about it lets forget about it ok" he nodded and they leaned in to give each other a kiss she placed her hands on the back of his neck as he rolled so he was lying on top of her with his hands on her hips. She licked and suck on his bottom lip wanting more he opened his mouth as her hot tongue came into his mouth rubbing against his this caused troy to let out a deep throated moan which made Sharpay tremble in exstacie troy traveled a hand up her pajama shirt and rubbed her soft back as they continued to share a heated kiss. Sharpay let a hand travel between them and down to his groin she squeezed his hardness through his flannel PJ pants Troy broke the kiss "oh god" he said out of breath she smiled seductively at him. He leaned up to kiss her again when the door opened " kids time to OH" his mother said in shock "sorry"

"MOM GOD DONT YOU KNOCK" she left without saying another word they both took a deep breath as troy rolled off her and laid next to her.

"umm that was awkward gosh" Sharpay said completely embarrassed

"tell me about it damn i guess we should get ready huh?" he said getting off her bed heading for the door

"yeah um ill see you in a little bit"

after they took showers they went down stairs and at breakfast with his parents. After cleaning up Troy and Sharpay went out side to throw some hoops but ended up have a water hose fight instead getting each other completely soaked laughing running and screaming in the backyard his parents looked on

"I don't know Lisa i really don't like how close those two are getting" jack says to his wife as he watches through the glass door leading to the backyard as Troy picks up Sharpay and swings her around causing her to scream in another fit of giggles

"jack please he young and in love theres nothing wrong with that" she replies to her husband

"thats not what I'm saying there getting to close and the next thing you know hes coming up to us telling us he got her pregnant"he said with disgust in his voice

"our son is not that stupid stop worrying by the way when are you going to be home tonight i was thinking of just having pizza" she says as she makes her way to the kitchen to do the dishes

Jack continues to watch the childish displays of affection taking place in his back yard "8 or so"

MEAN WHILE IN THE BACK YARD

Troy and Sharpay were lying in the grass soaking wet laughing

" I love you pay"

"I love you too Troysie"

just then she shot up " actually I lied I don't she said with a huge grin

he got up as well " hey I'm gonna get you for that" she laughed and began to run he ran after her and when he caught up to her he picked her up bridal style and walked over to the edge of the pool " troy what are you doing" she asked with a warning voice

"take it back or ill drop you in"

she clung to him " ok ok i take it back"

"hmmm not good enough to bad" he said as he jumped into the pool fully clothed with her in his arms when they resurfaced Sharpay slapped his arm " TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON YOU ARE SO BAD" he just smiled "yeah but you love me"

she smiled who can be mad at those gorgeous blue eyes "yeah I do" they shared a sweet simple kiss

AN: i thought it would be a good place to end it so please review and thank you to all who have been your amazing and put a smile on my face 


	7. A little On the Darkside

**DISCLAIMER: STILL NOTHING **

**AN: ok so warning umm a little bit of adult theme** **so be warned and this chapter is dark at the end but thats how the story is if you don't like adult themes don't read it wont do anything to the plot sorry if this note seems rushed i got to go to school im late lol but i had to post this please tell me what you think k love you all i will review to your reviews later and thank you all for who are reading **

It was a week later Troy's parents were out and him and Sharpay had the house to them selves they were upstairs enjoying some chick flick Sharpay had picked out.

Troy had turned off his phone so there were no interruptions this time. Sharpay was so engrossed into the movie Troy on the other hand was not he just watched her and smiled as she laughed and got excited. god he loved her so much. he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

Sharpay stopped watching the movie as her faced dropped into a curious stare and leaning in and giving him a proper kiss sliding her tongue along his bottom lip to gain access. he opened his mouth allowing her to kiss him fully. placing his hands on her hips and dragging her into his lap so she was strata ling his waste. as there mouths came clashing together in a heated kiss. this was it no more distractions no more interruptions just him and Sharpay.

with a shaky hand Sharpay grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and discarding it onto the floor. they stopped for a second looking into each others eyes

"are you sure about this " he asked out of breath from kissing

biting her lip Sharpay nodded "yeah"

he gave her one more kiss on the lips before removing her shirt causing her blonde locks to cascade around her shoulders. he stopped and looked admiring her toned body she blushed under his gaze. he pulled her close to him and kissed passionately as he removed her bra and tossing it aside to be forgotten with the other clothes. Sharpay quickly unzipped his pants and removed them. while he assaulted her neck with kisses and removed her pants as well.

He couldn't actually believe this was happening closing his eyes and kissing her with lust and love. once fully unclothed they laid under the blankets. troy turned to her

"you ready"

"yeah I think so" she replied

he moved and gently laid on top of her as to not crush her and positioned himself at her entrance. taking a deep breath he pushed himself completely inside of her moaning being in complete exstacie Sharpay let out a slight whimper "ugh"

"are you ok" troy asked breathing heavy trying to catch his breath

"yeah just keep going" she said

Troy began to slowly push himself in and out of her until they found a rhythm Sharpay grasped his shoulders tight as he continued to make sweet sweet love to her.

it was only minutes till they both reached climax.

Catching his breath he rolled over holding her close to him closing there eyes.

"I love you Troy"

"I love you too Pay"

holding each other close they fell asleep in a blissful slumber.

morning came fast as the sunlight peered through his window waking him. he tried to stretch when he realized he couldn't do to the blonde beauty laying across his chest. he had almost forgot about last nights events. the thought brought a smile to his face. looking down she looked so peaceful. rubbing small circles on her lower back he woke her up as she looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

he let out a small giggle "hi"

"mmm hi" she said with a slight childish voice

" I was going to take a shower would you like to join me" he said as she sat up wrapping the blanket around her soar naked body.

"yeah" she simply replied

as they stepped into the shower they let the hot water cascade over there soar body's but it felt good.

after the shower they got dressed and headed downstairs to make breakfast his parents were still gone ans shouldn't be home till that night.

when they reached the bottom of the stairs there was a knock at the door troy turned to her and gave her a weird look then shrugged

"I'll get it" he said as she nodded and continued to the kitchen. once he opened the door he came face to face with the entire basket ball team.

"uh what are you guys doing here" Troy said a little shocked

Chad spoke up "well I tried calling your phone last night but it was off" he said pushing past him turning "besides your dad wanted me to check up on you to make sure you and Sharpay aren't being naughty" Chad finished walking into the kitchen as the rest of the wildcats followed leaving a bewildered Troy.

"hey princess"

"shut up clad" Sharpay said playfully.

they wall walked into the back yard to play a game and greeted Sharpay on the way out

"hey Sharpay"

"she smiled hey boys"

since troy was playing his game Sharpay thought it was a good idea to go shopping for the party that coming weekend.

Back at the house

the boys were running drills

"ok guys water break" Troy announced

they all stopped to get a drink as Chad and Troy talked

" so dude whats up with you and Sharpay" Chad asked out of breath squirting water into his mouth Troy gave him a weird look

"what do you mean" Troy asked taking a drink himself

"you heard me" Chad said smiling

he just shrugged "I don't know I love her with everything"

they all "oohed and ahhed" Troy blushed

"shut up just for that 15 suicides" he said the all groaned

( I'm pretty sure thats a basketball workout thing)

At the mall

Sharpay had filled the trunk and most of the back seat with decorations and food. satisfied she decided to head home. when she got back she noticed the boys were gone and only Troy's dads truck was in the drive way. gathering the bags and walking into the kitchen see jack leaning against the counter eating an apple. noticing her presence he looked up

"oh hello Sharpay" he says with a big smile

she looks at him strangely

"hi where is everyone" she asks putting the stuff on the table

"oh they went to Chad's house but Troy should be home soon" he said taking a step closer to her.

"ok" she said a little uncomfortable

"say hi to your mom for me yeah"

"suuure" Sharpay said finishing putting away the groceries

before jack could say anything more. they both heard the front door open it was Troy Sharpay breathed a sigh of relief as jack stepped away form her to greet his son.

"hey son how was practice" jack asked

"good where were you" troy asked making his way over to Sharpay giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"oh I had some business to take care of" with that jack walked out of the kitchen into the other room

Troy noticed Sharpay was a little tense

"hey you ok" he asked rubbing light circles on her lower back this help Sharpay relax

"yeah I'll be fine" she said with a slight smile

he stepped behind her "well heres something that will make you feel better" he said as he placed a necklace around her neck fastening it.

Sharpay looked down at it "ugh T as in Troy" she asked excitedly

"yeah do you like it "

"I love it its perfect" she said smiling throwing her hands around his neck giving him a big hug

From the shadows Troy's dad watched and scowled

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTTSSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTTSTSTSTS

it was finally the weekend Troys birthday was here and Sharpay had spent most of the day putting up decorations. just as she finished people began to arrive

troy walked up to her "it looks perfect pay" he said hugging her from behind both looking at the decorations.

it was going to be a sleepover and everyone was coming except gabby and ryan they were still at camp.

"hey Kelsi, hey Taylor hey Martha" Sharpay greeted as the girls walked in to join the boys in the living room

"hey Sharpay" they all said in unison

Sharpay followed them into the living room

"hey Troy I forgot your present at home ill be back ok"

"sure babe" he said a little distracted by the video games going on as the girls sat on the couch and talked looking on.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTTSTSTSTSTSTTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

when Sharpay arrived at her house it felt odd since the door was unlocked . just then there was a crash from upstairs. getting scarred she grabbed a bat by the front door and carefully started walking upstairs.

now in any other situation she would cal the cops but she didn't want to overreact if ti was just her mom or dad home early.

raising the bat above her head ready to strike for protection she made her way carefully down the hallway. stopping a few feet from her parents bedroom where the crash had come from. she could hear her moms voice.

breathing a sigh of relief she placed the bat down and preceded to her bedroom to get Troy's present the reason she is here in the first place. until she heard a males voice that was not that of her father.

thinking it odd her heart began to race as she tiptoed back to her moms room. stopping in front of the door that was cracked slightly. Sharpay held her breath as she peered through the door. she saw her mother talking well more seducing someone she couldn't see. but that voice sounded so familiar. her mom began to back up and the man came into view Sharpay had a quick intake of breath at what she saw.

he began to kiss her mom with passion unable to look Sharpay turned away and began to walk back down the hallway shocked and disgusted by what she saw. until she heard him speak

" I'll be right back babe I need a drink"

then the door opened Sharpay froze unable to think of what to do she bolted to her room and quickly but quietly closed her door .

she tried to catch her breath as she heard footsteps walk past her room and descend down the stairs.

she thought of what her next course of action would be she could run down the stairs out the front door he'd never see her. she thought.

she opened the door slowly looking down the hallway at her parents room it was still open a crack she saw nothing. so she began to walk down the hall.

then she stopped dead in her tracks when someone whispered close in her hear her heart raced rapidly.

"hello Sharpay"

before she could scream he placed a hand over her mouth and dragged her back to her room and closed the door. whispering once again in her ear

"listen before I let you go you need to promise you won't scream because believe me you don't want to ok?"

she nodded with his hand still grasped tightly around her mouth. he gently put her down as she turned to face him. he smiled at her

"Mr. Bolton what are you doing here I swear I saw nothing and nothing happened I'll just be going now" she said heading for the door his face dropped as he caught her by the waist turning her back around.

"now now Sharpay lets talk about this and make sure you aren't going to say anything" jack said backing her into the wall so she had no escape

Sharpay couldn't say anything she just looked up at him with fear in her eyes as her heart pounded in her chest. he looked down at her his hands on either sides of her head.

"good looks like your going to listen" he took a deep breath

"look we both have something we don't want people to know"

she gave him a strange look.

"oh you didn't think I didn't know about you and Troy's little midnight excursions did you" he said placing a hand on her inner thigh raising her skirt a little he got close to her ear "and hearing that sweet moaning coming from those soft lips of yours"

disgusted Sharpay slapped his hand away and gave him a shove

Laughing he quickly recovered and pinned her against the wall.

" look princess I know daddy didn't know you were spending 3 weeks at my house and that he hates troy so how do you think he would react to find his little princess was deflowered by him" he finished with anger in his voice.

"don't test me" he said looking in her eyes

Sharpay was frozen she didn't know what to do or say she was just shocked and scarred out of her mind.

"good looks like we have a understanding and you'll say nothing ill say nothing" he smiled giving her but a slight smack Sharpay winced in disgust.

with that he left her alone in her room. and made his way back to her moms room.

"what took you so long" Sharpy's mom asked

"sorry baby I had to use the bathroom" he said kissing her getting back to earlies activities.

Sharpay eventually found her strength and made it back to Toys house. when she got there everyone was still playing games and Mrs. Bolton was cooking dinner.

Sharpay felt as if she was going to throw up she couldn't believe what just happened and how everything is still normal. but she couldn't say anything . not only would her father kill her and Troy god only knows what jack would do.

Troy walking up to her

"hey you ok" he asked with concern

"yes" Sharpay said sounding a little broken placing his present on the table

"hey tell me whats up"

"nothing" she said

"pays tell me what happened" he said gripping her shoulders making her face him

" nothing Troy let me go" she said trying to get out of his grasp

" not until you tell me what happened"

"I DID NOTING HAPPENED" she said raising her voice bringing attention to them Sharpay fled up stairs as troy made his way back into the living room thinking it bes to leave her alone for a little bit.

once Sharpay hit the bed she began to cry. until she cried her self to sleep.

"hey what happened Chad asked"

Troy shrugged " nothing" he said sitting down continuing to play video games.

**AN:ok i know its a little weird and dark but thats what the story is i hope you like it please review and if you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask. umm yeah **


	8. Morning After

**Disclaimer: still nothing leave me alone **

**AN:umm yeah sorry its so short im trying i just have school work and like 4 other stories im working on. **

**So please review tell me what you think . **

Sharpay did'nt come down for the rest of that night. Troy did not bother to ask here what was wrong not wanting to make it worse.

The next morning every one had left pretty early troy went upstairs to wake sharpay but found she was in the shower. And went to his own room to change.

After what seemed like hours sharpay got out of the shower going back into her guest room. Still feeling dirrty after the events last night sharpay scrubbed her skin raw trying to feel cleaner. The things Troy's dad had said her stuck in her head she couldn't stop thinking about it.

How could her mother do that to her father they looked so happy.

Sharpay just stood there with her eyes closed still in nothing but her towel.

Her thoughts were broken by a knock at the door it startled her making her jump.

"who is it" she asked with a shaky voice

"it's Troy..I was hoping we could talk" he said from the other side of the door

"yeah just let me get dressed" she replied

"k"

after a couple of minuts sharpay opend the door to let Troy in

"whats up" she asked as he made his way past her to sit on her bed

"what was up last night we missed you" he asked with concerning eyes

"i wasnt feeling well I ..." she trailed off

"anyways is there anything else Troy" she said ragaing herslef

"whats with the sudden change in attitude you didn't come down all night your acting really weird" he said with a stern face

"its nothing Troy just leave it alone ok"she said walking over to the dresser and brushing her hair.

Troy got up and walked over to her "leave what alone you wont tell me what it is so how can i leave it alone"

she didnt look at him "Troy please" she begged as she tried to walk away but he caught her wrist

"no tell me whats going on im your bf and best friend your supposed to be able to tell me anything" he said beging to raise his voice

before sharpay could say another word

the sensed a presnece in the door way both looking seeing who it was troy let go of Sharpay and tooka step back.

"everything ok kids" Mr. Bolton asked giving them a concerned look

Sharpay froze and shot her head up "yeah we were just talking"

he nodded and winked at her going unoticed by Troy

"ok then you two play nice" he said as he walked out

Sharpay felt he stumock turn and alump in her throught how long would she be able to keep up this sherade.

" look when your ready to talk ill be here" he said walking out leaving here there alone in her room.

'god this is going to be harder than i thought'


	9. Not as safe as it may seem

**Disclaimer: I own nothing leave me alone**

**AN: hope you like it only one chap left i hope all who have stuck with me continue to read my other stories im currently working on. **

Two day's had past Troys dad continued to taunt Sharpay amazingly goin unoticed by everyone making it harder. For her to keep her composure.

That was it she decided she could'nt keep it in any longer screw what his dad said nothing can be as bad as keeping this a secret.

Sharpay tried to decide how she was going to do it. She could'nt do it at the house where her and Troy could get caught. If they go somwhere else they could figure out a cousre of action what to do.

A knock at the door scared her "ahhh"

"Pay you ok" she sighed gosh it was Troy

"yeah come in"

Troy opend the door staying in the doorway "what are you up to today"

"I was wondering if you would go with me somwhere''

he looked at her curiously "yeah sure"

"cool be ready to leave in fifteen minutes"

As Troy left she took a deep breath 'this is it she thinks"

never in a million years would she see herself in this posistion making life altering decisions

a year ago she was making decisions on what she was going to where to school now she was trying to decide if she really is a smart move this will fuck up EVERYONES life not just her parent's but this could destroy. Troy he loves his dad so much he looks up to him. But what else is she going to do its killing her not saying anything.

As she said fifteen minutes later her and Troy were on the interstate making there way to some random hotel to talk. In the car she was quiet not saying a word just looking out the window Troy continued to look forword he didnt really ask any questions afraid of what the answers might be. He didnt know what she wanted to talk about but the tone of her voice told him it was serious.

Sitting slupmed in the car Sharpay looked so broken it shook Troy to the core he just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok. But he couldnt he didnt want to promise something he knows nothing about.

After a little while they finally came across a small rundown motel pulling in they both got ot of the car walking into the office where the tv was blearing and the desk was a mess with trash Sharpay stood there looking around seeming repulsed as Troy rang the bell trying to find the person who was supposed to be at the desk

'ding' 'ding'

a ragedy looking man in a stained wife beater came out of the back room

"can I help you son" he said in a hickesh voice ( I know cl'eche' go with it)

"um yeah id like a room please" the man looked at Troy

"cash or card" he said sniffuling

"card" Troy replied

" 30 bucks" the man said as he swiped the card handing them a room key

"41 outside to the right its our sweet enjoy"

"thanks" Troy said a little sketched out grabbing Sharpay's hand leading her to the room

they swung open the door seeing a single king sized bed two end tables a mini fridge and a bathroom 'not as bad as the rest of the place they both thought as the walked in. Troy throwing the keys on the table.

Sharpay took her coat off sitting on the edge of the bed.

Troy looked around "so what is it you had to come all they way out here to tell me" she was about to speak when...Troy interrupted he again "hold that thought I left my wallet at the desk il be right back he said leaving Sharpay alone.

She got up and walked to the bathroom to throw cold water on her face when she heard the door close "TROY THAT YOU" when she got no reply she walked out of the bathroom slowly to see what it was. Looking around she saw nothing everything seemed in its place except the closet door it was opend a crack walking over to it too soo close it the door opens startling her a little bit.

Stopping It was Troy she sighed relief

"ok now where were we he said as he replaced her spot on the bed. As she paced the room

"look Troy what Im about to tell you is going to shock you and possibly ruin you and your mom's life. This kind of scared Troy a little he was taken back. He didnt expect her to say anything like that.

He stayed silent and listiend

"I cauhgt your dad cheating with my mom and he threaten to kill me if I told anyone" she said in one breath as tears began to shead from her eyes.

Troy was completely shocked he didnt know what to say 'is that why she's been acting so weird' he thought he was about to say something when there was a scream from the closet door 'what the hell he thought

"YOUSTUPID BITCH" was all he heard what happened next seem to go in slow mo as his father plunged from the small ratty closet and lauched him self at sharpay

al he could do was watched as he tackled her to the ground covering her mouth with a cloth. Her eyes began to flutter shut as Troy came back to reality and leaped on his fathers back trying to pry him off of Sharpay.

As Sharpay lay limp on the floor Troy was trying to fight his dad both throwing punches and getting equal blows until his father layed one last good punch to Troy's right temple making him fal to the ground unconcious. After laying Troy in the bed he looked around trying to figur out what to do next.

He needed to move fast before what he gave to sharpay wore off or Troy wakes back up thinking quickly he bends down to pic up Sharpay bridle style dropping something from his pocket. Going unnoticed he opens the door looking both ways making sure no one was looking and placed sharpay into the back of the car.

Walking back into the room. He began to trash the room completely hoping Troy would wake up forgetting everything and thinking he just had a bad party. Finishing he made his way back to the car. Sharpay was still unconsious in the back seat as he got back on the interstate not looking back.

Waking up she had pounding headache trying to move she realized her arms were strapped to what appeared t be arms rest of a metal chair she tried to move her feet but found they were bound as well. She began to shiver with cold and fear as she tried to take in her surounding it looked to be some sort of basment or old whear house.

As she began to scream as lloud as she could. "HELP"!!!!!!

**AN:hope you enjoyed this is the second to last chapter tel lme what you think**


	10. Search and rescue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

AN: this is the final part i hope you enjoy

Sharpay comtinued to scream until she heard the door creek open behind her. 

"what do you want my dad is very rich name your price" she said with a shaky voice to the presence she could feel behind her. She sounded as if she was on the brink of tears 

as he spoke it sent chills up her spine. Knowing that oh so familier voice all to well.

"sharpay dear its not money I want" he said in a husky voice dangerously close to her ear 

as he spoke everything came back the hotel room the confessing Troy 'OMG TROY' she hoped he was ok.

AN: i know this is the first chapy i wanted to tie into gether and make sense i hope its ok.

Troy wakes up to the sound of a door slowly creaking open. Not sure where he is he becomes more a wake he jolts out of bed to close the door as quickly as possible afraid of what might be on the other side. after locking the door he turns around to take in his surroundings he cant seem to place where he is. He looks down and notice's he is barefoot and shirtless. Why is he shirtless and barefoot how did he get here. Thoughts continued to run through his head a mile a minute. Why cant he remember anything what is he doing here. 

Taking a deep breath to calm down he continues to look around he notices the room is completely trashed glass carpets the floor nothing in the room was untouched, every picture was barley hanging of the walls the mirror was smashed completely tables were turned over everything was destroyed. As he carefully made his way around the room he finds a video camera carefully picking it up as if afraid it may break he makes his way to the bed and turns it on watching the tape. 

As the first tape begins to play. Is shows a girl getting in to her car and driving of. He begins to remember. he was supposed to meet her last night. As the tape ends troy continues to put more tapes in and the videos contain close to the same thing from out side her bedroom window she is watched getting dressed. He cant think why he would or why he did video tape this. As the tapes progressed he saw her at a restaurant with his best friend eating lunch laughing he remembers more. The fight. 

As he gets more comfortable with a shaky hand he places the last tape in and presses play.

It looks as though its being filmed from the closet of the hotel room. Just then the doors opens (this is still the video) revealing her she places her stuff down as she talks to someone out of frame. After a few agonizing moments the closet door bursts open frighting her as she is thrown to the ground she places her hands above her head as if to shield herself as the tapes ends going snowy.

Troy is shocked he cant move how did this happen how can he not remember...

Sharpay glared at jack as he paced around her thinking of what to do next. He hadnt realy planned for any of this. 

"ya know sharpay you would have been fine if you just kept your mouth shut but nooo the little drama bitch couldnt handle that" 

Sharpay didnt look at him his words stung a little which didnt go unoticed by jack and s slight smirk appeard on his face 

"could you" he said placing his hands on her tied wrist leaning in her face forcing her to look at him. 

Sharpay looked up with disgust she could smell his fowl breath on her face "Fuck You!"

"oh fisty I like that" he said standing back up towering over her once again.

"you wont get away with this you know" she says reagaining confidence 

"oh realy" jack says turning back to her "who do you think they are going to believe an all american dad or a little slut like you" 

"oh please american dad you cant quite seem to be able to keep it in the pants" she said with a smirk knowing she was getting a rise out of him.

He said nothing glaring at her and walking off. And she was alone again 

"come on Troy where are you" she quietly said to her self 

After Troy had gotten dressed he rushed as fast as he could to the local police staion.

Running in out of breath he ran up to the clerks desk. 

"can I help you son" the over weight oficer asked giving him a strange look 

"yes look my girlfriend has been kidnapped and I need your help" Troy said frantically 

"ok look you need to calm down when did this happen" the officer asked

"last night look I dont have time for this are you going to help me or not" Troy was beginning to get angry she has been gone since last night god only knows what could have happen to her by now.

"well yes but there are things we need to do first" before the officer could finish Troy was gone he didnt have time for police procedure he needed to find her. 

'ok think Troy where could he have taken her. Taking a deep breath to calm him self as he raked through his brain of where she could possibly be. 

Sharpay began to shiver the cement floor was cold against her bare feet. Looking down she finaly takes in what she is wearing its not what she went to the holtel in well at least not all of it. She was now left in a black slip camisole that went down mid thigh but was riding up every time she struggled to loosen her bonds 'pervert' she thought as she once again tugged at her restaints. 

"oh you dont want to do that" jack said making her abruptly stop as he came around to face her with something in one of his hands she couldnt quite make out. 

"now I dont exactly know what I am going to to with you yet but I know until I do we are deffinatly going to have a little fun"he said with a smile on his face 

Sharpay just looked at his as if he was going to puke.

Troy continued to drive around flusterd her couldnt find this place he checked everywhere the his dad could be and nothing. 

Angry troy thumped his head on the stearing wheel beginning to feel defeated. That was when it struck him there was still one place he hadnt check his dad has mentioned before it was about a 45 minut ride from where he was it was an old saw mill in his great grandfathe used to own his dad went out there a lot to clear his head sometimes. It was a litlle ways down a long dirt road. It wa his only option. 

He gave a heads up to the cops in attemp theyd make there in time before things got to out of hand. 

"ya know sharpay you are very beautiful for a girl such as your self just like your mom" he said running his fingers up her arm seductivly. 

Before she could realise what was happening jack smashed his lips against her. Sharpay tried to pull away but he held her in place. 

Opening her mouth slightly she bit down on his lip as hard as she could. Drawing back jack winces in pain feeling the taste of blood in his mouth 

Sharpay sees this and smiles in victory. 

Jack whipes his lip and looks at her with hatred "you little bitch" he says as he brings his hand across her face making her cry out in pain. 

Jack grabs out of his pocket what he had erlier as sharpay turns back he grabs her head once again to make sure she doesn't move he bites the cap off and spits it onto the floor as Sharpay struggles to get free from his grasp. 

He gently squeezes the tube of super glue across her closed delicate lips. Coming close to her lips again he blows on them as it dries quickly. Sharpay is unable to oper her mouth as she moans in fear. 

Troy finally found it as he took a sharp tuen down the ruff dusty dirt road he was sure his old truck was not going to make it. 

After what seemed like for ever he made it to the end and came to the tall mill there looked to be over a dozen places they could be but he had to try anyway. 

Jumping out of the truck running as fast as his legs could take him frantically calling out Sharpay's name as he went. 

Back in the room 

jack could hear faint yelling in the backround 

he smirked slighty "well well well it looks as if lover boy has found us" you sit tight im going to go take care of him he said as he pulled a gun from behind his back. 

Sharpay tried to scream but winced in pain as her lips pulled 

walking out of the room. 

Sharpay struggled once more to free her hands as she did blood began to surface on her bare wrists after a few more tries she was able to free her one hand as she could here Troy near calling her name. She brought her one hand up to her lips and began to pull apart her lips she cried out in pain as some of the flesh came to blood trickled into her mouth as she was finaly able to open it screaming "TROY TROY IM IN HERE" 

Troy could hear her screaming the distance as he ran towords it yelling back. 

Coming to a room he could hear her clearly kicking the door open he could see her tired almost limp bodie slumped in the chair running over to her "sharpay im here" 

Sharpay looked up with tired eyes it was him he was actually here "troy" she said with a shatterd voice he knelt down and began to untie her as she untied her othe hand 

"wheres my father" 

"I dont know he took off we have to be carefull he has a gun" 

once she was fully untied Troy pulled her into a tight embrace "im gonna get you out of here ok"

Sharpay said nothing and just nodded 

suddnley there was a crash they broke apart quickly coming face to face with a barrel of a gun 

"so nice of you to join us son I was really hoping you'd be here when I dismemberd your girlfriend" said as they all moved slowly circling the chair 

Troy said nothing as sharpay clung to him as he made his way around slowly towords the pole on the floor. 

As he began to talk to Sharpay Troy found his chance to grab the pole quickly and swing it at is father making him drop the gun making it slide across the floor in fron of the door. 

Jack cried out as his wrist was hit hard causing him to drop the gun 

Troy swung once more hitting him in the head causing him to fall to the ground as Sharpay and him ran for the door 

jack lay for a second groaning from the pain in his head. Regaing quickly he sees them runing towords the door he remains on the floor as he pulls a knife from his pocket "oh no you dont" he says as before Sharpay can get to far he lashes out at her with the knife cutting her heel deep 

Sharpay screams out in pain as she falls to the floor 

Troy quicly turns back helping her to her feet as quick as possible grabbing the gun and fleeing the room fast. 

As they continue to run they can hear jack yellin in the distance "troy were not going to get far my heel is bleeding to much he'll follow the blood trail" 

"its ok the car is just outside were almost there." he reasured her as he dragged her along 

Jack was catching up fast 

when they finaly make it out side they can hear sirens in the backround there almost to freedom if they can just hold out a little longer 

stumbling they both fall only a few feet from the truck it was to late jack had caught up with them they both turned to see a very out of breath jack standing there 

Troy began frantically to look for the gun 

"lose something" his dad said causing him to shoot his head up and look as his dad waved the gun in his hand 

Troy put a protective hand over Sharpay knowing what was to come next both closing there eyes tight they both wated for the shot but nohting came opening there eyes the looked and saw the police cars stoping abruptly and officers jumping out of the car. 

"PUT THE GUN DOWN HANDS ON YOUR HEAD" 

knowing he was defeated jack did as he was told as two officers rushed over to him and placed him in cuffs as another officer helped Troy and Sharpay to the ambulence. As they sat in back getting checked out they both watched as her dad was halled away in the poice cruser. Troy looked over at Sharpay "its over pay" she simply shook her head and sighed " no troy its only the beginging"

**AN: im sorry it was kind of rushed i really wanted to get it done but wheni get the time i will make it better i left the ending open in case i want to or you want me to do a sequal this is it tell me the agonizing truth of what you think thank you for everyone who suported me and i hope your will read my other stories when i get them up. **

**peace**

**Love always Juno**


End file.
